1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gate driver, and more particularly to a double side gate driver disposed on a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display panel. In FIG. 1, the pixel array 12 and the gate driver 11 for driving the pixel array 12 are disposed on the substrate 10. The gate driver 11 has a plurality of driving units, such as the driving unit 13, and each driving unit drives a corresponding gate line of the pixel array 12. The gate driver 11 is disposed on only one side of the pixel array 12, and if the pixel array 12 is a high resolution pixel array, the layout area of the gate driver 11 increases. For example, if the layout area required for the driving unit 13 is XY, i.e. the width of the layout area is X and the length of the layout area is Y, and the number of the gate lines is twice the original, the required layout area is twice the original, thus, this might decrease the area of the pixel array or the area of the substrate 10 might increase.